Hunt For The Golden Mermaid
by Meegsie St James
Summary: An angry Captain pursues a sly girl pirate, this girl pirate happens to be the unknown teenage daughter of none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. How will Jack take to hearing he has a daughter? Will he dismiss her or help save her life?
1. The Baby Sparrow

**HUNT FOR THE GOLDEN MERMAID**

**THE BABY SPARROW **

The sea breeze blew through Kate's dirty hair as she walked down the dock of Port Royal. Her appearance would shock any Governess, probably causing them to faint.

This young girl, Kate as she was known to friends... acquaintances, wore an old white shirt that wasn't nearly as white as it used to be, with a black waistcoat over it. She wore navy slacks and old black boots, around her waist was a thick leather belt and secured to that was a small carry sack, an empty pistol holster and an empty holster for a sword, the weapons themselves been taken not but a few days ago.

Beads, along with an old blue ribbon that had flowers embroidered on it were intertwined in her just past shoulder-length, dirty, brown, hair, that was somewhat curly but because of how filthy it was it didn't curl as much as it had before.

Her fingers, hands and wrists were covered in jewellery and tattoos. The tattoos were intertwining lines, waves and symbols that she had discovered along her travels. They were found across her forearms, hands and fingers, stopping just after her first set of knuckles. Her eyes were outlined in heavy black kohl and the right of her throat, just under her jaw line, boasted a long scar.

Many would think she were a pirate. Many were right.

---

The stomps of the Captain's weatherworn boots rang out across the deck of the Unforgiven. The crew feared the captain more than ever before. Since the girl-pirate had left the ship he was wicked and angrier. His dark figure would scare any honest person, probably any pirate too.

His tricorn hat was a dirty grey as so was his long worn jacket. His hair was a blonde but full of so much dirt and filth that it seemed brown. His face looked tired and worn to match his clothes and his eyes were so dark they seemed black.

"A sign of anythin' Crouch?" he asked his thin first mate.

"No sign cap'n. No sign since the last" Crouch answered sorrowfully.

"If the little wench left Tortuga she wouldn't 'ave gone far!" Captain Baron yelled to no crewmember in particular. "Her sticky fingers would'a caught somethin' by now, mark my words"

"Aye cap'n, no doubt she 'as been thrown overboard" Crouch agreed. "Fed to the sharks, says I"

"Fed to the sharks, says ye?" the Captain growled, "a little thin' like 'er would'a been picked up, Crouch."

"Aye cap'n. By sailors. Honest sailors." Crouch sniggered his last comment, "We need to find a tradin' port then, cap'n" Crouch grinned.

"Aye Crouch, ye thinkin' as ye should now" the captain nodded, "Set sail for the nearest Port, we'll sneak in and have a look"

"Nearest Port?" Crouch asked?

"Aye Crouch, ready the crew" the captain nodded and walked to his cabin.

"Hoist the sails!" Crouch yelled to the crew, "We're stoppin' in ol' Port Royal, lads" he yelled again and the crew cheered. "A rich town be Port Royal, lets see what it's got us" he whispered to himself.

---

As Kate walked up the dock she clutched her carry pouch in protection and kept her eyes and ears pealed. There was only one thing she was looking for here and she had to find it.

A small gust of wind blew a basket in her path and as she tried to stomp it her foot became caught. Sighing she leant over and pulled it off of her boots and let her eyes fall on one of her more significant tattoos on her left forearm.

A small sparrow, a baby one if you will, flying over the wavy lines that marked her arms.

Kate sighed again and stood up properly, she glanced around with her kohl-lined eyes and continued on her way through the Port. The people in this Port treated her as if she had just docked, in other words they offered her everything and anything they wanted to sell.

"Fish?" an old fisherman asked.

"Ah no, 'ad a big breakfast" she declined, patting her stomach.

"Beautiful jewellery?" a young woman asked.

"I'm not payin'" Kate answered while scrunching her face.

"Fresh fruit?" a chubby old man offered.

"Maybe ye should follow yur own advice, mate" she commented as she poked his fat belly.

"Watch your mouth, little girl" the chubby man glared and put the apples down at his stall.

"My name is Kate, not little girl, so ye better not call me that again!" she threatened back.

The chubby man's eye widened then turned back into his glare. He watched Kate for a moment then yelled to the market full of people.

"Thief!" Kate looked at him confused then realised. She was the so-called thief. "Thief!" he yelled out again.

Kate looked to the crowd that began to circle her, some of the Port's law decided to crash the party.

"Oh no, not again" she whispered to herself.

The circle got smaller and Kate began to worry more.

"Now, now, what seems to be the problem?" An officer asked the old fat liar.

"This girl tried to take some of my goods," he explained to the man in red uniform.

"They're bloody apples and I didn' steal any, yer dirty liar" Kate spat.

"Calm down...miss," the officer commented as he took in her appearance, she didn't look like any young girl he had seen before. Not like the beauties seen in Port Royal who had flawless skin, unscathed by dirt. No doubt this girl was a foreigner. She wasn't hideous, she wasn't ugly either, she was just... ordinary, as if she didn't care for herself as much as a girl should. Except her eyes, the dark brown colour they held was intensifying, the black kohl around them only making this more so.

"I'd believe this fine gentleman before a dirty little foreigner," he growled.

"That is racism and I'm the same bloody colour!" Kate yelled causing the women in the crowd to gasp.

"Arrest her!" the soldier said thickly.

Kate reached for her sword and felt her stomach drop when it wasn't there.

"Bloody pirates" she whispered when she remembered what had happened to it. "Almost certainly for the best, I fear. I'm not too good with a sword" she grinned then punched the officer that was closest then tried to hit the next.

Another grabbed her from behind and began to put her in shackles.

"Gentle, I bruise easily," Kate informed. The officer pulled her arms tighter trying to cause harm and Kate just sighed. "So... what really is my offence?"

"Well for one you are a pirate," the first officer said lazily.

"Pirate?" Kate asked shocked, "I am a young, innocent girl. I have no weapons, where are yur grounds?" she argued.

"What is your name, girl?" the officer asked. He signalled for his men to take aim on her with their muskets and Kate gulped.

"Well, seem as though we're all friends..." Kate said, clearly worried.

"What's your name?" the officer asked again, this time in a growl.

"As I were sayin'!" Kate glared and tugged at her shackled wrists, "Me name is Katherine Sparrow and that red jus' doesn' suit ye, officer."

"Sparrow?" he laughed and looked to his men, ignoring her insult.

"That's what I said, is everythin' workin' up there?" Kate asked gesturing to his head with her eyes.

The officer drew back his arm to strike her and she winched, waiting for the sting.

"She's not a pirate!" a voice interrupted.

The crowd parted and a tall young man with shoulder length dark hair walked over to the officer who was in charge. Kate had never seen him before in her life.

"Turner, what do you want?" the officer asked as he dropped his arm slowly.

Turner, as he was known glanced over to Kate then back to the soldier.

"I said she's not a pirate" he said obviously, "She's a blacksmith hand from Santiago." He answered quickly. "Mr Brown requested we have a new one"

"But she is a girl, a young girl" the soldier objected.

"So 'cause I'm a young girl I cannot be a blacksmith, but I can be a pirate?" Kate asked, "What goes on in yur head, mate?"

"Shut it!" the officer yelled and quickly hit her across the face with the back of his hand.

"Bastard" Kate said as she spat the blood out of her mouth.

"Turner, do you have proof she is a blacksmith hand?"

"Do you have proof she's a pirate?" Turner asked, his expressions were challenging.

The officer sighed.

"Release her"

The officer that held Kate let her out of the shackles but wasn't too gentle about it.

"Easy!" Kate groaned.

The officer pushed Kate into Turner and followed the other men in uniform.

After seeing the drama had ended the crowd went back to their business, leaving the chubby man displeased.

"If anyone is the pirate Turner, it's you" he growled and walked back over to his stall.

Kate looked up to the man that helped her out of that mess.

"Thanks, ye saved me from a hangin'" she nodded as she rubbed her cheek and turned to walk away.

"Hey, you can't just leave" Turner called after her.

Kate turned back to him.

"Turner, was it?" Kate asked.

Turner nodded.

"William," he offered then corrected himself, "Will Turner" he smiled, Kate nodded.

"Kate, Kate Sparrow" she introduced herself again.

Will nodded.

"I heard" he smiled.

"So why am I still 'ere then?" Kate asked confused, "Did ye want payment?" she asked a little annoyed. "I have nothin'" she proved by holding her arms out.

"I can see that" Turner commented.

"'Oi!" Kate growled, "I still have dignity...well kind of" she sighed.

"Yeah, sorry" Will looked down. "Right. Follow me." he said suddenly.

"What? Where?" Kate asked confused as this new acquaintance pulled her down the street by her wrist.

"To the Blacksmith, that's where the officers think you'll be, so I advise you go there" Will told her as he continued to drag her down the street.

"Look, Will, I appreciate yur help and everythin' but I've arrived in Port Royal for a reason" Kate explained as she tugged at her arm.

"We will discuss this when we get to the Blacksmith's"

After being dragged to Port Royals Blacksmith by a near stranger Kate felt her arm burn in pain. It felt as if this William Turner had pulled her elbow out of it socket and she was not too happy about that.

"By the gods above us, did you have to drag me the entire way to this..." Kate yelled and looked at her surroundings, when she caught site of the donkey she was confused, "place"

"The Blacksmith, you already knew that and yes" Will sighed as he took his jacket off. "So, what brings you to Port Royal, Miss _Sparrow?_"

"Ah, of course, that" Kate smiled as she inspected the room more thoroughly. She glanced at the many swords that were hanging about the place, "Who makes all these?" she asked in awe as she picked up a long silver sword with a leather strapped handle.

"I do" Will answered simply as he sat down on a step.

Kate looked back to him and noticed a sleeping man in a chair behind him.

"Who's that?" she asked and pointed at him with the sword she was still holding.

"Mr Brown, the so called blacksmith of Port Royal" he laughed.

"Hmm" Kate sighed and inspected the sword again.

"So, what brings you to Port Royal?" Will asked again.

"I'm tryin' to solve somethin' of great matter and I need to find a certain someone to solve said matter." Kate answered still inspecting the craftsmanship of the sword she held in her hand.

Will chuckled and Kate looked up.

"What's the matter Mr Turner, somethin' caught in yur throat?" she asked offended.

"No, no. I just admire your phrasing, it reminds me of someone"

"Someone?" she asked lifting her chin and letting her arm, along with the sword drop to her side. "Someone, who?"

"A certain someone" Will smiled.

"Mr Turner is yur choosing of words implyin' that ye do indeed know the certain someone who I am indeed searching for?" Kate asked, it was almost as if you needed a translator to understand her.

"A one Captain Jack Sparrow?" Will asked.

Kate's brow rose, this seemed to be a lucky day.

"You know that man?" she asked and put the sword in her holster. "Or jus' that man's reputation?"

"I know that pirate" Will nodded, "are you going to pay for that?"

"Can't ye let it slide?" she asked her face pleading but she quickly changed the subject, "Where is he?"

"The last I heard of Jack was that he was on his beloved Pearl... that's a rather expensive sword" Will explained and stood.

"Yes, yes, the Black Pearl, I've searched for it. But I heard 'e was docked here. I didn' see the Pearl when arrivin' but 'e may have caught passage on another ship" Kate answered annoyed.

"He would never leave the Pearl unless he had to" Will said.

"'e wouldn't?" Kate asked.

"No, he loves the ship" Will clarified. "Tell me, Kate, have you ever met Jack?" Will asked interested, surely if she knew him she'd know how much he loved his Pearl.

"Met? Not...exactly" she confessed.

"How did you expect to find him? Does he even know you exist?" Will asked in astonishment.

"Well the man holds a reputation, I've heard a description of 'im" Kate pointed out.

"Does he know you exist?" Will asked again, a little more stern.

Kate was silent. Her mouth was open for speech but she closed it rigidly. Her eyes roamed the room looking for somewhere to focus on other than Will's eyes.

"Does he?"

"No." she answered simply, "'e doesn't. 'e's never heard of me but I need me fathers help"

After silence Will finally offered a piece of advice.

"Have you checked Tortuga?"

"T'was the first place I looked, mate." she laughed, "But that was weeks if not a month ago"

"Why do you need Jack?" Will asked finally, he had been avoiding that question for some time.

"A girl, even if she is a pirate needs 'er father at times" Kate said, she wasn't going to indulge him with information.

"Kate, how did you get here? You're not a Captain, that's for sure" Kate looked outraged by that statement, "If you were aboard a pirate's ship you definitely would have been arrested" Will asked suddenly.

"Will, some thing's... well they're better left for the imagination" she smiled and walked for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she pulled up the handle of the door.

"That is one of those things better left for the imagination" she smiled wider and walked out the open door.

Will sighed and quickly grabbed his jacket.

"Yep, just like her father" he said to himself as he followed her path out the door.

---

So there it is, my first PotC fanfic.

What did you think? You like? You didn't? Got some advice?

Review and let me know then. Let me know if this fic should go on.


	2. An Undertaker?

**HUNT FOR THE GOLDEN MERMAID**

**AN UNDERTAKER?**

"Do we have a headin' cap'n?" Mr Gibbs asked his captain.

"Mr Gibbs I was, as it were, just considering that very matter" Captain Jack Sparrow smiled on the deck of his ship, the Black Pearl.

"Well where be the headin' then cap'n?"

"Aye cap'n we must know these things" Anamaria nodded.

"Well as ye folks know we are runnin' out of very important necessities" Jack sighed.

"Aye" Anamaria and Gibbs agreed.

"The rum, is almost gone" Gibbs added.

"Port Royal, is gettin' close, lads" Jack grinned.

"Jack, we can't be going to Port Royal" Gibbs shook his head fiercely, "It'd be bad luck"

"Not only bad luck cap'n but ye sure to be hanged" Anamaria agreed as she leant on the railing. "Tortuga is closer cap'n"

"Right ye are Anamaria but we 'ave connections in Port Royal"

"The Turner's are 'ardly connections for rum, Jack" Gibbs laughed.

"Tortuga is best" Anamaria insisted.

"Tortuga it be then, lads" Jack nodded and took the helm.

---

"So where exactly are we going?" Will Turner asked the Pirate he followed down the streets of Port Royal.

"Haven't the faintest, lad" she called over her shoulder, "but we're making great time, don't ye think?"

She looked back and grinned to Will who looked to her amused. She suddenly tripped because she wasn't looking where she was going and found her face flat on the cobblestone street in the middle of the market. People looked at her not with concern but curiosity. She did really have the pirate vibe.

"Alright, I know where we have to go" Will pulled Kate up to her feet.

"And were is that?" she asked.

"Home" Will sighed. Why was he doing this?

"Home?" Kate asked, "I don't have a home in this port ya scallywag" she laughed.

"No, my home" Will said regretfully and grabbed her wrist again.

"We're not doin' the draggin' thing again are we Mr Turner?" she asked worried.

"Just follow me then"

"Lead the way!" she bowed and followed Will.

After a short walk the two of them came upon a cottage-like home. Very family based, very homely, very not like Kate Sparrow.

"This be the place, then?" she asked Will.

"Aye, this be the place" Will smiled, "Built most of it myself!"

"Oh lovely" Kate nodded with a mock smile and followed him up the path to the door.

"Elizabeth, I'm home" he called through the house and hung his jacket on a hook.

"Elizabeth?" Kate asked with an eyebrow raised.

"My wife" Will smiled happily.

"Will? You're home early" A woman's, presumably Elizabeth's, voice rang through the house.

She appeared at a doorway from what could only be described as a sitting room and her face went from delighted, to confused, to annoyed.

"Oh, dear" Kate whispered, a frown forming on her face.

"Who's this, Will?" She asked. Will walked across the room to his wife and kissed her cheek. He lovingly rubbed her slightly swollen belly.

"Allow myself, to introduce... myself" Kate said not so intelligently.

Elizabeth's facial expression said it all.

"I am Katherine Sparrow, or Kate if that tickles ye fancy and ye must be Will's bonny lass" Kate smiled and curtsied with her shirt. "By the looks of it ye are expecting a little Turner, William 'ere failed to mention that"

"Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked annoyed.

"Why is that so hard to believe 'round here?" Kate asked.

"Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked Will who nodded.

"She was being arrested, I had to help her"

"Arrested? Definitely a Sparrow then" Elizabeth nodded.

"I am standin' before the two of ye" Kate commented just a little bit annoyed. "And why did ye bring me to yur lovely home, William?"

"Of course, I was getting to that. Elizabeth, Kate here needs to find Jack but she looks too..." he paused then looked at Kate, "pirate-y, to be walking around Port Royal.

"And?" Elizabeth asked.

"And I was, we were wond-"

"We?" Kate cut in, "Mr Turner I have no idea why I am here"

"Ok, I was wondering if you could clean her up and give her a dress?" Will asked hopefully.

"Clean me up?"

"Well she is a Sparrow, Jack's daughter I'm guessing?"

"Aye. That I am"

"So I suppose we can help her, if she needs to find Jack" Elizabeth smiled, "Why is it you need to find him?"

"You don't want to ask" Will cut.

"Why?"

"She'll start blabbering" Will whispered through his teeth.

"Ye know Will, I was jus' startin' to like yer too" Kate said and rolled her eyes.

"We better get her cleaned up quickly, there is a ceremony at the docks tonight" Elizabeth hurried the too of them.

"Oh a fancy well to do" Kate smiled. "I'll have to wear a dress then, aye?"

"Yes, you will" Elizabeth smiled and directed her to her and Will's room.

"Aye, I was worryin' 'bout that" Kate sighed and followed the beautiful, pregnant woman before her.

---

"Ah, woman!" Kate yelled at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, Kate, we just have to scrub" Elizabeth sighed.

She was scrubbing Kate's back clean. She had taken the blue ribbon out of her hair, which Kate stressed to be very important to her. She couldn't get the beads out and suggested that she would give her a hat to wear to the formal gathering.

"Tell me Kate, have you ever had a bath before?" Elizabeth asked as she wrung the black water from the wash cloth she was using.

"Of course I've had a bath" Kate said offended, "Me ma used to bathe me"

"Who was you're mother?" Elizabeth asked carefully.

"'er name was Giselle Brook. She were a beauty" Kate smiled as she hugged her knees into her chest, "not like me, she took care of herself"

"Past tense?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm sorry"

"Not yur doin' miss, it were a long time ago"

"How did her and Jack meet?" Elizabeth continued questioning her.

"Well I've only heard me ma's side. But 'e wasn't a cap'n then, 'e was just a simple pirate. had 'is eyes on 'er for a while, 'e did" Kate laughed, "Every time 'e docked in Tortuga 'e used to stare 'til one time 'e introduced 'is self. Well they didn't stay together for too long, long enough for 'im to give 'er that ribbon and to make yours truly here"

"So that's why you didn't want me to touch that ribbon?" Elizabeth concluded.

"Aye."

Elizabeth had finished scrubbing Kate's back and was surprised there was normal skin underneath all the dirt. She picked up the soap and began to rub it through Kate's hair.

"How far along are ye?" Kate asked suddenly.

"Pardon? Oh the baby" Elizabeth smiled by just the thought of her and Will's unborn child. "Only a month"

"You thought of any names?" Kate asked.

"No not yet" Elizabeth sighed, "How long have you been a pirate?"

"Too long to call to mind how it started" Kate grinned.

"Wasn't it tough? You must have been just a girl, I was fascinated by it as a girl but never thought I would actually do it" Elizabeth explained.

"I see you have a soft spot for pirates miss Elizabeth" Kate smiled and turned her head back to her, "when you live in Tortuga, lass, you see the raids and plunder everyday, it's a part of life"

"Oh." Elizabeth nodded.

She rose from her knees and fetched a jug, filled it with water and rinsed the soapsuds from Kate's hair. It was no longer as filthy as dogs fur.

"You've never met Jack?" Elizabeth asked. Kate intrigued her.

"No, never"

"Not even while living in Tortuga?"

"It may be a small island but there always be a commotion"

"I see"

"I left soon after me ma died anyway," Kate sighed. "I guess that's when my profession really started"

---

"Hurry Elizabeth, we will be late!" Will said through the door of his bedroom.

He was dressed in his finest clothes, a dark blue jacket and waistcoat with white slacks and shirt. He had readied the carriage and was just waiting for Elizabeth and Kate. He prayed to god that she would pass off as a lady.

"We'll be there is a moment darling" Elizabeth called.

"Pronounce the 'h's properly. Open your mouth wider"

Will got worried, she can't speak like a lady? Ah... he would be hung for helping a pirate... again.

Just as he began to pace, the door to his bedroom opened and out walked his lovely wife, followed by a young girl, not pirate.

"You two look lovely" Will smiled and kissed his wife.

He couldn't believe the transformation. No dirt touched Kate's skin, the dress she wore was a deep purple and he could tell it was in two pieces, a corset and a skirt. Her hair looked lighter and it was curled now but most of it was pinned up under a matching hat.

The make up she wore was light, not kohl-lined eyes and the scar that once burdened her skin was hidden by the ribbon of her hat.

"Why thank ye- er I mean, thank you kind sir" Kate curtsied.

"Oh my word" Will said open mouthed.

"I know!" Elizabeth squealed happily.

"We are actually going to pull this off!" Will smiled and hugged his wife then Kate who ginned widely.

"I look like a lady," she said still grinning.

"Why the gloves?" Will asked as he fingered one of the white gloves that Kate wore.

"To hide her tattoos" Elizabeth explained and pulled down one of Kate's elbow length gloves, flashing her distinctive tattoos.

"She took one of your pistols too, Will" Elizabeth admitted, regretfully.

"What?" Will asked outraged, "Where is it?"

"Strapped to me shoes, mate" she smiled. "What be this well to do for?"

"Christening of a ship, the Fearless "

"A ship aye, hmm" Kate thought rubbing her chin with her thumb, "And it's called the Fearless?" she laughed.

"Yes and no ideas, or commandeering" Elizabeth warned.

"Ye sure yur not a pirate, Elizabeth?" Kate wondered.

"Kate, we need the town to think you are a young woman, not a pirate, behave" Will pleaded.

"Ok, I promise I wont act like a pirate, I will be a lady" Kate smiled.

Will sighed happily, she's not as conniving as he thought.

"Hurry, we will be late" He ushered the two ladies out the door.

"We must take the rest of my effects in the carriage" Kate objected and went into the house and fetched them.

"Why?" Elizabeth and Will asked.

"I mustn't loose 'em" She frowned.

"Fine, just hurry"

"Sir" Kate grinned as she collected her things, all of her things.

---

Captain Jack Sparrow sat in his quarters, more confused than usual. His eyes shined over as his body swayed with his beloved ship.

He simply sat in an old wooden chair staring at his compass. It span, changing direction every second moment. It never did that to him, to others it may but to him never.

After a few moments more of gazing at his broken compass he flicked his eyes to his map and couldn't help but wonder if his heading was wrong.

He suddenly grunted and leapt from his chair, knocking it over as he did. Jack ran to the double doors to his cabin, swung them open and searched his deck.

"Mr Gibbs!" he hollered, tripping across the deck.

"Aye, Cap'n?" Gibbs answered.

"I have been thinking about my decision. And that thinking has made me think that the thinking of said decision was not the right thinking after all." Jack spluttered to his first mate.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs inquired, confusion coloured his face.

"The heading, Gibbs. My ticker is tellin' me it ain't right" Jack confirmed, tapping his temple.

"Oh" Gibbs nodded and paused. "Oh? And why that be, Jack?"

"mecompassaintworkin'" Jack mumbled.

Gibbs looked at him in question.

"My compass..." Jack sighed. "... I just got a feelin' Gibbs"

"A feeling?" Gibbs asked and leant on some rigging.

"Aye, a feeling" Jack nodded, his pride left him for a moment. "I ain't sure what to do, mate"

"I see Cap'n. And what about the compass?"

"'S been havin' some technical difficulties" Jack admitted.

"Should we stay on way to Tortuga?"

"I still think Port Royal is the place to be, mate. Me gut is tellin' me"

"Change course?"

"Aye, it's for the best." Jack nodded, staring into space. He left a sighing Gibbs a moment later.

---

"Remember, you look like a lady so you are a lady" Elizabeth prepped Kate as they walked to the dock.

"And you must sound like a lady too" Will warned.

"I can do it" Kate sighed, "ye two have to jus' trust me" she smiled.

"Fine, just please behave" Will added as the three of them walked to where the ship christening was being held at the dock.

"Bugger me" Kate gasped at the sight.

Lights and lanterns were hung from rooftops and glowed beautifully in the moonlight. Chairs and tables were set for people resting and an orchestra was set to the left of the dock. The ship, the Fearless was the main attraction, it hosted three huge masts with enormous white sails and hundreds of ropes controlled them and supported the masts.

The exterior of the ship was painted white and black stripes, the colour changing to each deck.

"I said behave!" Will whispered harshly.

"Oh right," Kate mumbled, "Beautiful ship" she smiled.

"Indeed" Elizabeth nodded.

The three walked to where the crowd had gathered, near the ship. Scattered through the crowd was plenty of red uniforms, officers. Kate sighed, this wasn't going to be an easy task.

Men watched Elizabeth and Kate arrive, surveying the two of them even though Elizabeth was pregnant, by a month. This surprised Kate, not just the fact that men were watching Elizabeth but men were watching her. She wasn't used to that one bit.

When the three of them reached the crowd a young officer made his way to them, Kate was sure that was it and she would be sent to the gallows.

"Mr Turner" he nodded to Will, "Mrs Turner" he bowed to Elizabeth and kissed her hand. "And who may I ask would this lovely young woman be?" he asked motioning to Kate.

"This is Katherine Brook, Lt. Winsor." Elizabeth smiled.

"She is my cousin from Santiago, she will be staying a few months" Will explained her further.

"Miss Brook, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he smiled politely and kissed Kate's hand.

"Likewise Lt. Winsor, but I'm hardly a woman, I am only sixteen after all" Kate smiled, she didn't like the look of this Lieutenant.

"Hardly a matter my dear" he said still smiling.

"Oh ye think-" Kate began to say but coughed, realising she let her voice slip.

"Are you alright Miss Brook?" Lt. Winsor asked.

Will and Elizabeth just glared at her.

"I'm fine thank you, Lieutenant" Kate smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Quite" she nodded.

The Lieutenant smiled and eyed her again. Elizabeth and Will watched him, it seemed they were not that fond of this man either. Kate looked at the ship again, trying to keep her gaze off of the man that was staring at her.

"I see you like the ship" the Lieutenant smiled, "She is quite beautiful."

"Yes, she is" Kate agreed, still gazing with awe at the ship.

"If I may be so bold Miss Brook, it is nowhere near as beautiful as yourself" Lieutenant Winsor inquired.

Kate's eyes bulged; she was shocked and had no idea what to do.

"Uh...I...um..." she mumbled before Elizabeth cut in.

"I'm sure Theodore, Katherine's fiancé, believes the same thing Lieutenant"

"You have a fiancé?" Lt. Winsor asked, just showing his disappointment.

"I do...?" Kate spluttered, looking to Elizabeth who nodded, "Yes, I do"

"Oh" the Lieutenant breathed and looked at the Fearless.

After a moments hesitation he turned back to Kate.

"He is a lucky man"

"The luckiest" Will nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh please, stop it" Kate smiled, which was obviously faked.

"May I inquire to this young man's profession?" Lt. Winsor challenged.

"Oh...he's a...a..."

"He's an undertaker" Elizabeth smiled.

Kate's eyes bulged, what was this woman doing to her?

"An undertaker?" Lt. Winsor asked surprised.

Kate looked to Elizabeth who was smiling widely as she nodded to the Lieutenant. She looked back to Lt. Winsor, still confused.

"Yes" she said her face slightly scrunched, "he's an undertaker"

"An Undertaker" Lt. Winsor repeated to himself in an amused tone. "About as useful as a blacksmith" he added, only Kate heard.

"Someone must pay respect to the dead when it is time to, Lieutenant" Kate argued she was offended even though there was no such man as Theodore.

"That is true, Miss Brook. But there are far more _important_ professions other than an undertaker" Lt. Winsor answered slickly.

"And by that you mean a member of the Royal Navy" Elizabeth added.

That impressed Kate. Before the Lieutenant could add anything to Elizabeth argument Kate excused the three of them.

"Well Lt. Winsor it was very interesting making your acquaintance but I'm sure there are many others that I should make tonight" she said in a somewhat warm tone.

"Yes, she is right. Katherine should be meeting Elizabeth's Father" Will smiled.

"Of course" the Lieutenant bowed then kissed Kate's hand.

"Goodbye Lt. Winsor" Kate curtsied and followed Will and Elizabeth further into the crowd.

Here it is, earlier than I expected, chapter two!

Jack finally made his appearance, don't worry he will be much more involved as the plot thickens...more as how the plot reveals itself.

Thanks to The Black Pearl Sorceress and ThunderBenderPrincess for their comments.

Just to make it clear to everyone this is NOT a WillOC fic, I think Will and Elizabeth are indeed made for each other, I wouldn't want to ruin that.

So you like? You didn't? Constructive criticism? Let me know in a review.

Thanks for reading,

Meegsie St James.


	3. A Pirate, Not A Lady

**HUNT FOR THE GOLDEN MERMAID **

**A PIRATE, NOT A LADY**

"Crouch!" Captain Baron yelled across the deck. "Crouch!"

"Aye, Cap'n" Crouch answered, fear dripping from his words.

"How much longer 'till we reach Port Royal, I need t' bloody find Sparrow now!" he grunted to the frightened first mate.

"Not but a few hours, Cap'n" Crouch mumbled as he wrung his hat in his hands.

"Not good enough, Crouch" the Captain bellowed and pulled a knife out on his fellow shipmate.

"Cap'n I could make the crew work faster" Crouch cried, standing on his toes so the knife would not pierce the skin on his neck.

"It better be much faster ye filthy dog" Baron grunted and stomped his way to his quarters.

He slammed the doors and locked them so no idiotic crewmember would disturb him. Baron threw the knife that he was still holding and it stabbed into the walls of his cabin. He grunted loudly again and collapsed on a wooden chair at a table in the middle of the room.

For a few moments it seemed that the Captain's eyes held tears but he scrunched his eyes closed as he dug into a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

He pulled out a silk carry pouch. It was a beautiful gold silk with initials sewn into the middle of it. 'M. B.' it said plain as day in blue stitching.

Baron let his dirty thumb run over the two initials as his mind swam in memories.

After a second he slammed the carry pouch on the table and grunted yet again. He quickly shoved the silk item back into his pocket again and began to study his map.

---

"Cap'n Sparrow, sir" Mr Gibbs intruded into Jack's thoughts.

"Mmm?" Jack answered distracted.

"We are about an hour away from Port Royal, sir" Gibbs said.

"Good" Jack nodded.

Jack was still looking out to sea. He was far more distracted than usual.

"Is there somethin'...troublin' you Cap'n?" Gibbs inquired.

"Mr Gibbs" Jack sighed, still not looking at him. "I have previously explained the matter that has been troublin' me. Do ye not remember the exchange of words we shared a few minutes ago?"

"But Cap'n" Mr Gibbs sighed, "That exchange of words...that was hours ago"

"It was?" Jack asked, turning to Gibbs for the first time, "I must have drank too much rum" he concluded to himself.

"Cap'n" Gibbs said again, "Are ye goin' to be alright?" he asked, it was difficult for him to but he managed.

"Mr Gibbs" Jack said somewhat offended, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, I'll be fine" he said triumphantly and returned his gaze back to the sea.

---

"...and now, ladies and gentleman please take a wonder onto our Royal Navy's latest piece of ingenious equipment" Lieutenant Winsor told the crowd proudly.

The crowd slowly merged aboard the Fearless and admired the craftsmanship of it. Being on it bragged its beauty further and Kate, along with the rest of the crowd, was amazed.

Kate had never seen a ship so big let alone been on one. She couldn't let an opportunity like this pass.

Kate slowly waltzed to the helm of the ship then to the railing on the port side. She watched the people that were admiring the ship. Men and women alike were gazing at its beauty but among the men were officers, too many to do anything, just yet.

"Katherine" Elizabeth called as she walked over to her. "I need to sit down for a while, Will is going to join me. Would you like to?"

"Oh no, I'm fine" Kate smiled keeping her voice as lovely as a lady's should. "I think I'll admire this ship a little more"

"If you need us we will be on the docks" Elizabeth smiled and left.

Kate smiled to herself and watched the people again. Less people were admiring the ship. Now was her chance to slip back to the carriage.

Slowly and quietly Kate walked off the ship then down the docks, past the crowds and orchestra.

She strolled over to the carriage her, Elizabeth and Will had arrived in and got inside. Quickly and uncomfortably she pulled her slacks and belts up under her skirts so no one would notice she was carrying anything and changed her uncomfortable shoes to her favourite boots.

The sword was the hardest; she held it close against her leg as she walked back to the crowd. There was no way she would allow her effects to be taken.

Kate walked up the boarding plank and onto the ship quietly. She stood on the deck and watched the last people leaving it. She waited quietly and when no one was aboard she got to work.

Kate cut all the ropes that tied the Fearless to the dock of Port Royal. She then placed her sword against some rigging and went to kick the boarding plank away but someone was walking up it. Lt. Winsor.

"Miss Brook" he smiled.

Kate cursed under her breath.

"Lieutenant." she smiled meekly.

He walked right next to her on the deserted deck.

"I see you are admiring my ship again" he laughed politely.

"Of course, it's just such a pretty ship" Kate smiled sickly.

"It is" the Lieutenant nodded. "And the stars, it just adds to it all" he gushed as he looked up to the dark night sky.

Kate wanted to gag, who was this man? And why wouldn't he leave her alone?

"Lt. Winsor?" Kate said as distressed as she could manage. "Could you do something for me?"

She quickly grabbed her sword and held it behind her back.

"Of course, anything for a woman as fine as you" he agreed.

Kate quickly forced her arm around and pointed her sword to his neck, giving her a shocked and offended expression from him.

"I need you to be a hostage," she laughed still using her sophisticated accent.

She kicked his leg so he would walk to the starboard railing so they were facing the dock where the crowd had now merged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Kate yelled loudly, she still used the newly found accent.

The orchestra stopped playing and screams from women and shouts from men were heard. All attention was pointed at the young woman who had a sword at a Lieutenant's throat.

"I need full cooperation from every single one of you" Kate continued to yell.

She walked Winsor across the deck as he gulped uncomfortably.

"Is there any need for this?" he asked, his pride was damaged significantly.

"I need everyone to step away from the dock, as far away as possible!" Kate ordered.

No one moved.

"You think I wont cut his throat?" Kate growled and gripped Winsor roughly.

The crowd moved back slowly, except for two. Will and Elizabeth Turner.

"Go with her Will" Elizabeth told her husband.

"What?" Will asked amongst the commotion.

"Someone has to watch her"

"But what about you?" Will asked worried.

"I'll stay with my father until you return, go Will, she needs you more than I" Elizabeth smiled.

Will smiled hesitantly. He suddenly grabbed his wife and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you," he whispered and with one last look and caress to her swollen stomach, he walked towards the ship.

"Mr Turner!" Kate yelled to him, "Come aboard, now" she ordered.

Kate knew that this was what Elizabeth and Will wanted, she was trying to make it look as if he had no choice.

Slowly Will came aboard. He stood near the Lieutenant and Kate.

"Good" Kate whispered. "Get rid of the plank" she growled.

Will did so. Winsor began to fidget in Kate's hands so she pulled him roughly.

"Don't be stupid" she growled in his ear. "Mr Turner, ready the ship" she ordered and he did so quickly.

Kate walked Winsor and her self closer to the railing and spoke to the crowd again.

"Now Ladies and Gents, I am commandeering this lovely ship" she smiled and pulled of her hat and ripped off her skirts.

She revealed her slacks and belts, the ones she had been wearing the day she arrived. Women in the crowd gasped.

"I know terrible innit?" she laughed.

Her true voice came back to her now.

"So if ye don't want yur much-loved Lieutenant Winsor here killed I suggest there aint any sudden moves nor sounds, you all got it?"

There was no sound from the crowd and Kate smirked triumphantly. She walked Winsor closer to the railing then whispered to him.

"Ye jus' aint me type, Lieutenant"

Kate smiled to herself and kicked Winsor overboard. Women screamed and she just laughed.

"Man overboard" she yelled out and laughed to herself.

---

"You backed out of a promise" Will stated as he stood at the helm of the Fearless.

The two of them had left the dock a half an hour ago, Kate was surprised and pleased they were not followed.

"I had my fingers crossed the whole time, mate" Kate said as she wove the blue ribbon back into her hair. Her eyes were surrounded in kohl already.

"'sides I commandeered this ship as a lady would, just as I promised" she laughed.

"Oh and how is that?" Will wondered out loud.

"I made that Lieutenant think I was interested in him then I cut the legs from under 'im" Kate nodded, "Just how ladies do things nowadays, William" she smiled.

Kate looked up to Will and stood, then gazed past him and spotted a light.

"Bugger" she sighed and pulled out her spyglass.

She stared through it and her fears were proved, it was a ship, a pirate ship of what she could tell.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Pirates" Kate looked back to him, "Douse the lights while I take down the colours" Kate whispered.

She ran to a mast and climbed up to the crows nest as Will put out all the candles on the ship. When she got to the crows nest she pulled down the Royal Navy flag, tared it down the middle and threw it overboard.

Kate slid down to the deck on a rope and got back to Will who had doused all the lights and was back at the helm.

"Just keep quiet, if they see us we have no hope in this world"

Will nodded.

The two stood silently, hoping that the other ship wouldn't spot them. As time crept by the ships got closer together but it seemed as though no one on the other ship had noticed.

Kate picked up her spyglass again and looked through. She noticed the ship was getting closer but then noticed there was another ship not far behind.

"What in the...?"

"What?" Will whispered.

"Another ship" she whispered back, "Here, take a peek"

Will took the spyglass from Kate's hands, he looked through it then smiled to himself.

"It's the Pearl" he murmured to Kate.

Her eyes widened. The Black Pearl, her fathers ship. She knew where her father was.

Suddenly a bang cut through the crisp night air then whistling was heard.

Cannon fire.

"Run for cover!" Kate yelled to Will.

The two of them fell flat on the decks of the Fearless as a cannonball was sent through a mast causing it to snap in half and fall onto the deck.

More bangs and whistling came overhead and a cannonball went right through the hull, another hit some railing and another made a hole in the deck.

The ships were too close for comfort now. Close enough that if you squinted you're eyes you could see the crew. But the Pearl was far behind and had nothing to do with the firing guns.

Kate crawled across the deck to take a look at the enemies. Just the top of her head was seen before pistols began open fire upon her

"Damn that Baron." She growled after she ducked from the open fire.

"Who?" Will asked as he avoided getting shot too, ducking under a barrel.

"Remember that somethin' I was tryin' to solve?" she asked as a shot hit the railing near her head. She ducked down further.

Will nodded.

"It involves a one Captain Baron, ugly fella' if I do say so me'self" Kate said, hatred covered her tone.

Another bang and whistle and a cannon punched through the railing next to Kate, she sucked in a breath and then sighed heavily.

"So what do we do?" Will asked blowing hair out of his face.

"The other boat uh ship, it's the Pearl are you sure?" she asked firmly.

"Of course" he nodded strongly.

"Right then" Kate sighed.

Growling and laughing was heard from the firing ship as gunfire was heard overhead. The slight mist had turned dark with smoke from pistols and cannons as pieces of wood from the ship scattered in the water.

"We abandon ship," Kate nodded.

"We do?" Will inquired and ducked again.

"We have to, but we have to swim to the Pearl" Kate said, just a bit of regret in her voice.

Will looked at her shocked. Swim through gunfire to the Black Pearl?

"I can't let Baron get his bloody hands on me, I'm to young to die Will" Kate whispered harshly.

She pleaded to him, something Will was not expecting.

Will slowly nodded.

"Ok" he sighed.

"Terrific" Kate nodded sarcastically.

They crawled across the damaged and burning deck towards the stern. Kate climbed over the railing unnoticed, followed by Will. The two of them slowly and silently climbed down the ship to make a quiet splash.

Gunfire was still going on and the Fearless was slowly sinking, meeting its doom only hours after being christened.

The pair swam quickly towards the Black Pearl but did so as quietly as possible.

The enemy pirates were so stupid that they hadn't noticed that they were attacking an empty ship.

After a few minutes Kate and Will made it to the starboard side of the Black Pearl. A crewmember with a parrot on his shoulder was leaning on the rigging and noticed the two of them but he didn't say anything.

"Sinkin' a Rodger, Sinkin' a Rodger," the parrot squawked loudly.

Kate looked at Will bemused.

A fatter crewmember with a slight grey beard leant over the railing and noticed the two.

"Cotton's right, man overboard!" he yelled to the crew. "It be Will and a lady"

A rope was thrown down to them and Will and Kate grabbed hold of it.

They were pulled up with mighty force onto the deck of the Black Pearl and both fell onto their hands and knees breathing heavily, it really was a long swim from the two ships.

A hand pulled Will up but no one helped Kate up she sighed heavily and pulled herself up. When she got halfway Will grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"C'mon lads, we better be getting' away from that battle, s'not ours" the fatter pirate said to the crewmembers and they continued to work. "Will, what are ye doin' 'ere?" he asked.

"Here to see Jack, Mr Gibbs" Will smiled and he pushed hair out of his face.

"Aye" Gibbs nodded, "The Cap'n has been actin' diff'rent at the moment" he nodded again then noticed that Kate was there, it seems he had forgotten.

"And who be this woman, it's bad luck to 'ave ye aboard ye know, we already 'ave one" he said.

Kate looked at him strangely.

"I'm 'ere to see a one Cap'n Jack Sparrow" she said as she eyed them all, looking for Jack.

"She sounds like a pirate, mates" Gibbs grinned and looked to Will who nodded. "Righty then, lets find Jack" he laughed.

The crew turned to the cabin and Gibbs walked to it and banged on the doors.

"Some people to see ye Cap'n" he said.

"Wha'?"

Gibbs looked to Kate, slightly embarrassed as if that was completely unprofessional.

"Some people were found overboard, sir. Says they're 'ere to see ya" Gibbs yelled again.

"Oh, alrigh'" was yelled.

Knocking footsteps called through the doors, they were the same beat as Kate's heart. She was so close to her father and she could feel it. The doors to the cabin opened and out walked a man with dark, dread lock hair, darl kohl lined eyes, a red bandana, loose shirt with a sash, slacks and old weatherworn boots.

He was just as Kate had expected.

"Who be 'ere at this time of night?" he asked, he seemed drunk.

The gunfire was distant now. They were faraway from the other pirates.

"Cap'n it's William Turner and a girl" Gibbs nodded.

"Will? A girl?" Jack asked as if it was absurd.

It seemed as if he was having trouble supporting his own head.

"Take a gander cap'n" a crewmember shouted.

Jack slowly wobbled towards Will and Kate. His eyes wondered over her, she could tell he wasn't sure about her at all. But she could see something in his eyes, as if he had a feeling about her. It was just the way he looked at her. It was like he knew something.

"William" he smiled and bowed, still trying to keep his balance, Kate now understood it was part of his demeanour.

Will smiled and saluted. By these actions the two seemed to have a colourful past.

"And who be this lovely creature ye brought with ya, Will?" he asked and bowed to Kate, she could tell he was still unsure.

"Jack, this is Kate. She's a pirate" Will informed.

"A pirate?" Jack asked in a ridiculed surprise. "This girl, be a pirate, this _Kate _is a pirate?"

"Yes I am" she growled, "Ye 'ave a problem with that _Cap'n?_"

'Ooh's' and cackles erupted from the crew.

Kate pushed soaking wet hair out of her face.

"Do I 'ave a problem with ya?" Jack asked and strolled closer to the soaking wet girl that was on his deck.

She wore dark slacks and old worn boots, as a pirate should but what she wore for a shirt was strange. It was the top half of a dress, a purple corset with sleeves to her elbows.

And her hair, it seemed like a pirates, beads thread through it but it also seemed too clean. What really caught his eye was the old blue ribbon; it couldn't be the same one that he thought of.

"Ye are but a girl, a teenager at most" he said glaring into her eyes which seemed very familiar. "How can ye call yur'self a pirate?"

Jack slipped his hand onto Kate's sword and slowly pulled it from its holster. He inspected it.

"This sword 'as 'ardly been used, my dear. A pirate always uses _his_ sword"

"I just stole that one" Kate snapped back, "From Will actually" she motioned for Will.

Jack turned clumsily to Will who nodded regretfully.

"It's an expensive one too, Jack"

Jack grinned at Will then looked at Kate. He flipped the sword and offered it back. He grinned again this time to Kate.

She took the sword from his hands and smiled slightly back.

"Welcome aboard Kate" Jack said still grinning, he let his had land on her shoulder. "You'll fit right in, lass"

And will that he stumbled away to his quarters.

Ta Da! Chapter three in all its glory!

So father and daughter have met...but father does not know of daughter...yet.

Interesting.

Thanks to **seeingblack08**, **blondechick903**, **ThunderBenderPrincess**, **DarkAngelSuicide** and **Phoenix Plames** for their nice (I hate the word nice, it doesn't give enough credit) comments, reviews and whatnots I REALLY appreciate them, they make me smile and sometime say 'awww' out loud. Thanks again guys, you rock.

This chapter took longer than I hoped, school just started up and I had camp so don't expect a new chapter every few days from now on. Sorry, it's gonna take me longer, guys!


	4. Cap'n Jack, Father Of The Year?

**HUNT FOR THE GOLDEN MERMAID**

**CAP'N JACK, FATHER OF THE YEAR?**

Cold waves washed over the wreckage of the Fearless as its carcass swayed slowly in the cold sea. Only three quarters of the first desk was afloat, the rest was given to Davy Jones' locker.

The crew of the Unforgiven had searched and looted what was left of the Fearless finding no one aboard, but they hadn't told their captain that yet.

"Crouch, who be on that ship?" Baron yelled to his first mate as he and other members of the crew climbed aboard the Unforgiven. "Was she on that ship?"

"Uh...no cap'n" Crouch whispered.

Baron's face formed furiously, frightening any one within ten feet.

"No one?" he growled, "I saw that little wench, I bloody saw her"

Through frustration Baron pulled out his pistol, aimed at a nearby crewmember and shot him.

The only sound heard was the thud of the body on the deck.

"Cap'n" Crouch said desperately.

"Crouch, I've 'ad enough of it!" Baron growled louder than ever. "We need to find this bloody piece of filth and drain her blood!"

Baron turned sharply on his heel and headed for his cabin leaving his crew frightened of their captain.

Maybe there should be a mutiny.

---

A soft morning sea breeze was accustom to the Black Pearl and its occupants and the morning after the arrival of William Turner and Kate...whatever her name is, did not disappoint. Jack Sparrow stood on the deck of his prized ship as that very same soft morning sea breeze blew into his face. His spirits were still low but the breeze calmed him as he thought over the things that had been troubling him for so long. The problem was he didn't exactly know what was troubling him.

As he stood on his deck he felt the presence of someone next to him, he didn't bother to turn he just watched the slow sea waves crash upon each other.

"You haven't spoken to her since we arrived" It was William, bothering him about that pirate, woman...girl, whoever she was.

"Mmm" Jack nodded.

"Are you going to?"

"Why would ye want me to speak to that...girl?" Jack wondered out loud.

Why indeed.

"Because she, well..." Will mumbled, "She's a fellow pirate, that should be reason enough,"

Jack turned to him giving him his trademark grin.

"Still as dumb as always aren't ye, Will?"

"Jack, I just mean that Kate wants, no she needs to speak to you" Will pressed, "It's important"

"If the little pirate needs to 'ave a jolly ol' chat with my wonderful self then she can come to me by herself" Jack explained as he turned to his old companion.

Will sighed frustrated and walked away.

"I swear that boy is more a woman than his bonny lass sometimes" Jack nodded to himself and continued to stare out to sea.

Will continued to walk down the deck of the Black Pearl he was heading for Kate. She was leaning on the railing at the bow of the ship as he paced quickly over to her.

"You still haven't told him" Will sighed angrily.

He watched Kate, her expressions were exactly like Jack's had just been, he could tell she was thinking.

"I know" she nodded, staring at the wood grain of the railing.

"Why? Just bloody tell him!" Will huffed angrily.

"I will" she shot back and turned to Will, "I just didn't want to get thrown overboard just as soon as I got here!"

Silence was between the two now. Neither of them knew what to say. Questions just filled the space between them. Why wouldn't Kate tell Jack? Why was Will still with her? Why was Will pressuring Kate? Why was it so hard to talk to her Father?

"You should tell him, it will only get harder" Will murmured and left Kate to her thoughts.

Kate breathed in the sea air, she did have to tell him, soon. No, now.

Without another thought Kate strode across the old deck of the Pearl, she headed straight for Jack who was just in site.

As she got closer Kate found herself getting slower and her heart started racing.

She finally came to a stop no less that five feet from him. He didn't take any concern of her company.

"Cap'n Sparrow?" she asked carefully.

Slowly he turned to her. He looked tired, just plain worn out.

"Can I have a word with ye?"

Jack looked a little confused. He didn't really know what to say he just nodded slowly and Kate sighed.

"Well yer see." She breathed, "I've been told somethin' since I was born, so I've known it since I can remember. And well I know about it but ye don't so now I need to tell ye about...it" she sighed again.

"C'mon girl, out with it" Jack commented impatiently, his hands waving wildly.

Kate breathed deeply and pulled the old blue ribbon from her hair. She held it out to Jack who looked at it carefully.

"Do ye recognise this here ribbon?" she asked.

Jack let his thumb rub over the flowers that were stitched into it as he nodded to Kate.

"That belonged to my...mother" she explained.

Jacks eyes shot from the ribbon to Kate's eyes. What? Her mother?

"Yur mother?" he voiced his confusion, he looked as if he was suddenly sober or something.

She nodded.

"Giselle Brook"

"No" Jack shook his head. "No, it can't be"

He looked into her eyes again and he realised the familiarity of them, they weren't just her eyes, they were his.

"Jack, listen to me" Kate sighed, "Giselle was my mother...ye are my father" Kate smiled, tears resting in her eyes.

Jack shook his head and scrunched the ribbon in his hand.

"No" he declared defiantly and threw the ribbon on the deck.

Jack stormed away to his cabin leaving Kate by herself, in tears. A pirate in tears. She turned on the spot and followed his path with her eyes. A hollow chuckle escaped her lips as tears ran down her cheeks.

Will appeared at her side but stayed silent, she turned to him.

"Didn' turn out as good as I thought it would" she smiled, still in tears.

Will placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She sniffed quietly to herself. He tried to pull Kate in a hug but she shrugged him off of her.

"Nah, Will" she shook her head, "There's no point"

She sniffed again and picked up the ribbon on the deck. Will opened his mouth to say something but Kate shook her head again, he was silent.

Kate wiped a tear from her cheek and left for the Crow's nest. The place where she could be alone.

---

A mutiny seemed like a fine idea aboard the Unforgiven. The crew discussed the said idea while their captain fumed in his quarters.

"I still say that we 'ave to vote Cap'n Baron out" said one crewmember.

"Baron 'as given us all we got, we can't vote 'im out" said another.

"'e's not worth it" yelled out the first.

"We can't vote out Cap'n Baron" Crouch defended, "We just find that little Sparrowand the Cap'n will be happy. Aye?"

"Aye!" seconded a pirate with a scar across his face.

"That's all we 'ave to do and this be all over" Crouch nodded.

"Aye" the first pirate nodded, sounding convinced.

"I say we go after the Black Pearl and chase down ol' Cap'n Jack Sparrow" Crouch grinned, "'e might 'ave an idea where 'is little girl is"

"Why 'aven't we gone after the Pearl sooner?" the scarred pirated asked.

"I didn't 'ave a chance to mention it to the cap'n. 'e's been too angry to listen to anythin'" Crouch sighed.

The crew nodded and was full of sorrowful 'aye's' as Crouch walked slowly towards the helm. It seemed they were on their way back to Tortuga.

---

"Yur need to talk to the Cap'n you knows that right?" a voice asked Kate.

She looked up from the table and saw the only other female pirate of the Pearl, Anamaria.

Kate nodded.

Anamaria sighed and sat across from her at a table in the galley of the Black Pearl. She took a swig of whatever Kate was drinking. Which turned out to be rum, then spoke again.

"'e was shocked is all" she nodded.

Kate nodded again.

"'e is a strange man" Anamaria nodded, "but that don't mean 'e's a bad'n"

Kate nodded again.

"I need his help" she said quietly.

"Then you need to tell 'im that" Anamaria smiled and took another swig of rum.

"I do" Kate nodded.

"Then tell 'im"

---

Slow clicks rattled across the deck of the Black Pearl. The clicks were from the boots of Kate Sparrow, she walked slowly to the Captain's quarters. She needed Jack's help, she needed it desperately otherwise death was the only alternative.

Kate knocked softly on the door of Jack's quarters and the face of Will Turner welcomed her. He was there talking to Jack himself, probably about her.

"Kate" he smiled and allowed her in.

Kate slowly walked into the quarters seeing Jack sitting at his chair and table, his maps spread across the place. After Jack finally noticed her he sat up straight and looked as if he didn't know what to do with himself.

Kate walked softly over to him, making sure her pace made effect. She stopped right next to his chair, less then a couple of feet from him.

"Jack" Kate inquired quietly as she looked down at him.

Jack stood slowly so that he would be the one looking down. He made sure he stood directly in front of her, for effect he pushed his chair backwards and the smack of wood against wood was deafening in the silent room.

The two Sparrows now stood less than a foot away from each other, the youngest looking up to the elder. They weren't glaring they were just staring.

"Was there something ye needed?" Jack asked his daughter, although not wanting to admit that.

"Yes, Kate, is something wrong?" Will asked trying to lift the room a little.

"Jack, I need yur help" Kate stated clearly.

"Ye need me help? Do ye even want _my_ help?" Jack asked, he glared a little now.

"I need help and I want it from my father, any daughter would" Kate said this with a little smirk as Jack winced a little.

"I'll leave you two to discuss it" Will nodded and left the awkward atmosphere of the Captain's quarters.

"What do ye need?" Jack finally questioned.

"The night that Will and I came aboard the Pearl, do ye remember it?" Kate asked.

Jack sighed.

"O'course I remember it, it were but a few days ago" he said this as he circled his table, leaving Kate standing by herself.

"Well I don't know if ye have drunk too much rum to remember it" Kate argued.

Kate began to circle the table and Jack continued as he had before. It looked as if they were about to draw their swords and fight to the death.

"Ye sure as hell look like ye have" Kate growled.

Jack's face contorted to surprise then anger. He continued to circle the table, as did she.

"How dare ye speak to me like that" Jack spat.

"Why?"

"Because I am Captain Jack Sparrow, ye are under me!" Jack stomped.

Kate followed suit and stopped circling as Jack had. The anger in the two's faces was unavoidable. It was as if all they felt for each other was pure hatred.

"Please, Jack" Kate whispered, the anger in her face was gone.

As Jack saw her calm down his face softened with sympathy and just a little bit of confusion.

"I really do need yur help" Kate whispered again.

Kate's eyes danced on the floor, now afraid to look at Jack. Jack's eyes watched her face, she really did need his help. But what was it she needed?

"What is it ye need?" he asked cautiously.

Kate sighed and sat down on the standing wooden chair. Jack stood the other one up and sat across from her at the table. Jack looked straight into her eyes, waiting for her to begin.

"The night that Will and I came aboard, I was runnin' from someone" Kate began, "Cap'n Rick Baron, that's who I were, still am, runnin' from"

"Baron?" Jack asked, "I ne'er 'eard of him"

"Most 'aven't" Kate nodded.

"Why is Baron after ye?" Jack wondered out loud.

"I took somethin' from 'im" she confessed.

Kate sighed and threw her carry pouch on the table with a clunk. Jack looked at it surprised, whatever was in there was heavy.

Slowly Jack reached for the pouch and opened it, he tipped the contents into his dirty hand. Out slipped a golden statue, a golden statue of a mermaid.

Jack looked at it confused, then at Kate confused. She shrugged slightly and Jack studied the statue closely.

It was a finely sculpted piece, but Jack didn't see the reason why a Captain would chase after a girl for it.

"It's a trinket, nothin' more" Jack sighed and put it back down on the table.

"Well on me travels I bumped back into Baron, 'e told me the story of how 'e acquired it" Kate explained.

"And how did 'e acquire it?" Jack wondered.

"As my luck 'ave it. I nicked the only thing left 'e has of 'is dead wife" Kate sighed.

"Kate" Jack shook his head.

"And now Baron is gonna bleed me dry just so 'e has the satisfaction" Kate said as she tied the pouch back to her belt.

"So what do ye need me to do?" Jack asked.

"I need ye to protect me when Baron finally catches me" she said plainly.

"Protect ye?" Jack asked, he laughed a bit.

"Aye" she nodded, "It's not that funny ye know" she huffed and smacked her hands lazily down on the table.

Jack watched her, she was almost sitting like he was, she had his eyes, she had his scowl. It was strange, how could this girl be a product of him. His eyes wondered down her and he noticed a scar on her jaw line, from a blade most probably.

He let his eyes wonder further, past her corset kind of shirt and to her tattooed arms.

Jack studied the lines, wavy lines and symbols. He looked to her left arm and noticed a symbol that caught his attention. Slowly he pulled her left arm to him, Kate looked confused but didn't say anything, she was enjoying this positive attention from her father.

Jack looked at the symbol on her forearm. A sparrow, a baby one, it was flying over the wavy lines on her arms. He smiled softly then looked up to her.

"I like it" he smiled again then pulled up the shirtsleeve on his arm to present a similar tattoo on him.

Kate smiled this time, she studied his tattoo quietly, running her finger over the marked skin. Kate looked up at Jack who was waiting for her to say something.

"I like it too" she smiled and Jack smiled back.

---

And that my wonderful readers was chapter four!

Sorry it's taken so long, a month! I can't believe it!

I've been so busy, I was in a production which just finished last week so I had no time for social, internet or writing time. So sad.

So that's why this one is a little shorter...

Anyway! Thanks so much to shattered-demon, ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone, Lumiere, dumbblonde76 and SxcLilMuffin17 for their awesomely awesome reviews and comments. Reviewers rock my world, thanks so much, it makes me feel so special! Haha

So I hope to see you next time, thanks everyone. Have a good day/night wherever you may be.


	5. Family Discussions

**HUNT FOR THE GOLDEN MERMAID**

**FAMILY DISCUSSIONS **

Hollow knocks rattled across the Captain's door. Crouch's hands shook as he waited for his invitation inside. He hoped the Captain had calmed down.

"Enter" Baron called through the wood.

Crouch sighed. He didn't sound angry. Slowly Crouch opened the door, he searched the room with his eyes for his Captain, spotting him staring at the window.

"Cap'n, sir" Crouch mumbled.

Baron turned.

"Ah Crouch" he nodded. "What is it?"

Crouch walked into the room further and sighed mentality.

"When ye came to yur quarters Cap'n the crew voted that we search for Jack Sparrow" Crouch explained slowly.

"Oh they did, did they?"

"Aye, Cap'n" Crouch nodded as he took off his hat, "Believes it's for the best, I do" he continued as he wrung his hat in his hands.

"Why?" growled Baron.

"Well the little rat is Sparrows little one" he nodded, "He'd know where she be"

"Jack doesn't know 'e 'as a little one, Crouch!" Baron yelled.

"He… he doesn't?" Crouch mumbled.

Baron shook his head annoyed.

"Well…well…well then the little Sparrow will come to us, we take over the Pearl and she'll come right to us Cap'n, mark my words she will, to save her poor daddy, she will" Crouch nodded furiously.

Baron raised his brow slowly. He looked interested.

"For once Crouch, I think ye be right" Baron smirked evilly.

---

"…yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me" Captain Jack sang as he walked up and down his deck, he constantly sipped at a bottle of rum as he did so.

Jack continued to hum quietly. He just walked up and down his deck, taking in the smell of the sea at night as the sight of the moon and stars reflected in the gentle waves.

"Not interruptin' anthin' am I Cap'n?" a voice asked.

Jack turned quickly on his heels to see whom the voice belonged to.

"Ah, Anamaria" he smiled and took another swig of his rum. "No, my darlin' ye are not interrupin' anythin'" he smiled toothily.

"Good, good" she nodded and breathed the sea air in heavily. "Ye talked to yur daughter, I hear" she couldn't help but smile, "and yur singin' again Cap'n, ye haven't done that for a while"

"Ah, don't say it like that" Jack scrunched his face.

"Like what Jack?" Anamaria asked.

"Don't call 'er me daughter" he shook his head and took another swig

"Why not, she is, isn't she?"

"No…yes…I dunno" he shrugged and continued to walk down his deck, Anamaria followed.

"Well Cap'n I believe she is" Anamaria confessed, "she is daring, witty…" Jack smiled in approval so far "…daft, bizarre"

"'ey, 'ey, 'ey, missy" Jack pointed an accusing finger, "I ain't daft nor bizarre" Jack professed and noticed the look she was giving him. "…much"

"Cap'n have ye seen the girl, she's got yur eyes, yur sharp tongue, she is Jack Sparrow…only sober" Anamaria professed.

"Only sober?" Jack asked offended, "I'll have ye know, I know when I've had too much" he pointed a finger and stumbled.

"Oh really" Anamaria nodded sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

"Look, this girl may be my daughter but what am I s'posed to do 'bout it?" Jack asked, "She's already grown up, she's fine without me"

"She needed yur help Jack, ye didn't refuse did ya?" Anamaria asked worried.

"How did ye know that?" Jack asked outraged.

"She told me" Anamaria shrugged, "Did ye refuse her?"

"No, no" Jack shook his head.

He collapsed on a barrel and took a big gulp of rum. Anamaria walked over to the barrel he was sitting on.

"Just this one favour and then that's it" Jack sighed.

"What d'yur mean, 'then that's it'?" Anamaria asked timidly.

"I mean that's it, she'll go and I wont have to see her again" Jack stated obviously.

"_Have _to see her?" Anamaria asked disgusted "Ye think ya _have_ to see her?"

"Ana, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-" Jack tried to explain but was starting to confuse himself.

"I never thought that ye would think that Jack" Anamaria said disappointed with him, "And don't call me that," she said shaking her head and walked away from him.

Jack sighed heavily.

"I meant that she wouldn't have to see _me_ again" Jack whispered to himself and gulped down his rum.

Jack felt the rum hit him hard, he scrunched his eyes and put the bottle down as he tried to regain his balance.

Spreading his arms wide to help him gain a little composure, Jack began to walk to the sleeping quarters of his crew. Walking across the deck proved difficult with him unable to stand firmly on two feet and the sway of the sea didn't help the situation. As Jack stumbled his way he grabbed onto things to keep him on his feet, he finally made it to a staircase and he stumbled down it, tripping a few times.

He tried to walk quietly as he passed his crew, he passed Anamaria who was sitting up against a support beam but had already fallen asleep, then Will who was sleeping soundly on a hammock. Then Kate, she was also in a hammock, but her left arm was hanging off the side, and her blanket was on the floor.

Jack watched her sleep, she breathed in and out slowly, she looked so peaceful and as Jack watched he found himself smiling. He reached for Kate's arm and gently placed it across her stomach. Then slowly bent down and picked up the forgotten blanket and placed it over her. She breathed in heavily and pulled the blanket up a little. Jack smiled again and pushed the dark curls out of her face.

"And I thought ye couldn't surprise me anymore" a voice whispered from behind.

Jack quickly turned but relaxed when he saw Anamaria.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Jack I don't know what to think of ye sometimes" she sighed and stood up from her post. "One minute ignorin' yur child and tuckin' 'er int'er bed the next"

"Well I didn't want her to be cold, I mean…then she could get ill…and then be complainin' about it and her complainin' about it would annoy me fiercely and would cause me to complain to ye. And my complainin' to ye would cause ye to complain to me. And then that would make me to go _insane_." Jack confusingly excused.

"Right Jack, ye can't even admit why ye put a blanket on the girl" Anamaria nodded knowingly.

"Anamaria, ye don't know what yur talking about, yur not a mother" Jack shook his head and made a start to leaving.

"Ah so now ye are admittin she is yer blood" she laughed.

"So what if I am" Jack glared.

Anamaria smiled and Jack looked back confused.

"I'm proud of ya Jack" she smiled again and sat back down against the post. "Good night" she added.

"G'night" Jack nodded.

He turned to leave the sleeping quarters but tripped on a stool and fell into a hammock, an occupied hammock.

"What the? I'll shoot ye!" Kate growled violently with a pistol aimed.

Kate stared into the dark and realised it was Jack,

"What do ye want?" she asked dropping her aim.

"Purely accident me'dear, won't happen again" Jack mumbled as he awkwardly tried to get off of the hammock.

"Oh all right then" Kate nodded. She yawned and stretched. "While yur here, ye could stay, we could talk" she suggested.

"Talk 'bout what?" Jack asked confused.

"We could learn a bit about each other" Kate shrugged. "I mean only if ye wanted to"

Jack nodded and sat next to her in her hammock.

"So…"

"Aye" Kate nodded.

Jack looked around in the uncomfortable silence, he noticed she still had a pistol in her hand.

"That's a nice lookin' pistol ye got there" he motioned to it.

"It's Will…well mine, I nicked it" she smiled, "Same as the sword, had to give up me old ones"

"Give 'em up? Why?" Jack asked curious.

"They were payment for passage to Tortuga, can't remember the ship but the Cap'n was Hue, William Hue," she explained.

"Aye Hue, he's a strange one" Jack motioned twirling a finger next to his temple. Kate smiled and nodded.

"I tried to nick somethin' from him too but he caught me, threw me overboard" she laughed.

Jack laughed slightly too and was still curious.

"How long have ye done the pirate thing?" he asked seriously, he surprised himself.

"When me ma died" she said her face knotted in thought, "'bout six or so years"

Jack nodded. He sighed lightly then looked over at his daughter. He noticed a scar on her throat.

"How'd ye get that one?" he asked pointing to the accused scar.

Kate looked over at him and brushed the scar with her dirty fingers.

"Few years back, two or three at most I stole a piece a gold from a pirate in Tortuga" she explained, "I didn't know it was _"cursed" _gold, the Cap'n, Barbossa-"

"Barbossa?" Jack asked surprised.

"Aye, I believe ye knew him"

"I did" Jack nodded, "Ye stole a piece of Cortez's gold didn't ye?" Jack almost laughed.

Kate nodded.

"And my blood was the debt to be payed, I made it out alive though" she smiled.

Jack started to smile when a huge thud was heard on the port side of the ship. Kate looked to Jack worried and Jack mirrored her expression.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Anamaria asked, awoken by the thud.

"Who's on bloody watch?" Jack growled, he looked at Kate, "Stay here!" he pointed at her, "Ana" he called and he and Anamaria we up the stairs as she complained about what he had called her.

Shocking was not the word of the sight, another crew was on Jack's deck and another ship was less then twenty feet from his ship.

"What is goin' on?" Anamaria voiced her and Jack's confusion.

"'ello, 'ello, 'ello, Jack Sparrow" A growling voice asked Jack.

"Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack answered as the figure stood before him.

"Oh I apologise" the other said sarcastically.

Slowly a figure came forward. His long warn coat and tricorn hat seemed to camouflage in the moonlight and his dark eyes, almost black, shone like ones of a cat. To anyone, anyone but Jack of course, he was frightening.

"And who are ye?" Jack growled to this unwanted visitor.

"I, _Captain _Jack Sparrow, am _Captain_ Richard Baron." Captain Baron lifted his hat, imitating a gentleman.

"Baron?" Jack asked shocked.

"Aye" Baron nodded and decreased the distance between the two even more.

"What's yur business here?" Jack asked trying to sound convincing, he knew why he was here he wanted Kate.

"Oh Jack, I've heard that ye were smarter than that" Baron shook his head.

His crew watched the conversation quietly but they were grinning widely. That unnerved Jack and Anamaria more than anything.

"I'm here for the little Sparrow" Baron laughed and the rest of his crew joined in.

"There's only one Sparrow here, Baron" Jack lied.

"Don't lie to me Jack, it's a dangerous thing!" Baron yelled across the deck. "Hand over the little wench, she's useless to ye, I know it"

Jack laughed and scratched his forehead, amused.

"Can ye describe her?" Jack asked buying time.

Baron growled but nodded nonetheless.

"She's about this height" he motioned with his hand to under is shoulder, "dark hair and eyes, like ye" he pointed, "dirty little thing, tattoos, marks and scars all over her"

Jack made it look as if he was thinking, he rubbed his chin then made a 'hmph' sound.

"I just told ye there ain't no other Sparrow here, I'm an honest man, believe me," he finally answered.

Baron glared at Jack, he knew well that Jack was lying through his teeth. Quickly Baron pulled his pistol from his belt and aimed for Jack's heart.

"Where is the little runt?" He sneered.

"Aimin' a pistol to me ain't gonna change me answer" Jack shrugged.

Baron growled then changed his aim to Anamaria's head and pulled the safety. Jack paled.

"Where is she?"

Anamaria looked to her Captain and he did to her. She told him with his eyes not to tell Baron where Kate was.

"Richard, my dear friend." Jack smiled hesitantly, "the only female I have on this here ship is Anamaria and ye are about to blow her head off"

Jack walked slowly over to Baron trying to act calm.

"I wouldn't lie to ye"

Baron glared furiously to Jack he needed to find the little wench.

"Cap'n!" A voice yelled from behind, "We found the girl!"

Jack paled further. No.

"Le'mme go ye overgrown pig" Kate's familiar voice yelled.

Jack turned to see his daughter and Will being manhandled by a group of pirates. What could he do?

"Wouldn't lie to me, huh?" Baron grunted.

"Guess that was a lie too" Jack whispered.

Kate was pulled across the deck, yelling, by the two pirates. They dragged her to Baron who smiled nastily to her then aimed the pistol to her head instead of Anamaria's.

"Can't we come to some sort of agreement?" Jack suggested, "A percent of me plunder perhaps?" he almost begged.

"Jack, I ain't in a barginin' mood, I'm just gonna kill yur daughter" he smiled and pushed the pistol to Kate's temple.

Kate inhaled quickly.

"'Ello Baron, long time no see" she nodded.

"Shut up" he spat.

"No worries" Kate nodded again.

Baron lifted his free hand and grasped Kate firmly around the neck. The breath was immediately pulled out of her and Jack knew he had to do something, fast. He walked closer to Baron and Kate and eyed Kate's carry pouch.

"May I just show ye one thing?" Jack asked pointing his fingers in Baron's face.

Baron looked confused but gave no answer.

Slowly Jack reached for Kate's carry pouch and pulled it from her belt, he tipped the contents into his hand and showed Baron who was instantly memorised by the small trinket.

"Richard, is there need to kill the girl, I mean what's the use?" Jack asked, still holding the mermaid, "I give ye this beautiful piece of craftsmanship, ye hop on yur ship and sail away to a happily ever after of plunder and pillage"

Baron almost thought about it. He dropped Kate but still aimed the pistol to her head. After a second he quickly swiped for the mermaid but Jack moved his hand just in time.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Jack shook his head and pointed a finger into Baron's face. "Kate for the mermaid"

Baron growled madly and glared again at Jack.

"Don't ye see, I will shoot her!" Baron yelled and picked Kate up again.

He stared into her eyes and watched her struggle for breath, her legs kicking and hands scratching away at his hand.

"Wait!" Jack yelled watching the life slowly slip away from his only child. "Me for her"

First off thanks to **Phoenix Plames **for the reference that Kate is like a sober Jack, I love how you described her like that, right on!

Ok so took me a long time again, sorry guys. I've been sick, had a terrible cold so I've been sleeping a lot, squeezing writing in between. So I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last…sniff so sad…yea I know suck it up haha )

So THANK YOU SO MUCH to my reviewers! YAY! I never say enough how cool you guys are! So thanks to **Lumiere** (again), **angelwingz21**, **shattered-demon** and **Orochimaru's Ojou-san**. Yay, thank you!

That's it for now, have a good night/day wherever in the world you may be.


	6. The Unfeasible Family

**HUNT FOR THE GOLDEN MERMAID**

**THE UNFEASIBLE FAMILY**

"Ye for her?" Baron almost laughed. "Ye'd do that?"

Jack looked straight at Baron who had loosened his grip on Kate's neck. He turned to Kate whose eyes were wide in shock and he nodded.

"Of course I would" Jack nodded, still looking at Kate, "She's me daughter" he said finally turning to Baron, he missed Kate's small smile.

"Don't be stupid Jack," Will yelled out.

"She's my family," Jack told Will.

"Jack, promise you'll be back for me" Giselle pleaded of him, her green eyes beginning to tear.

_"I promise Giselle" Jack nodded as he held her hands in his._

_"Why can't you take me with you?" Giselle whispered, avoiding her need to sob._

_"It's too dangerous, I don't want ye near this crew" Jack shook his head._

_"I hate it when you have to leave Jack, I'm afraid I'll loose you every time" Giselle still pleaded her case_

_"C'mon Cap'n, we be leavin' soon" Barbossa called from the deck of the Black Peal._

_Jack and Giselle looked up from Tortuga's dock to Jack's first mate. The two of them didn't want Barbossa to call. That meant that Jack would have to leave, he would have to leave Tortuga and the one he never wanted to leave._

_"Hold a minute, I'm comin'" Jack yelled frustrated._

_He turned his gaze back to Giselle who was crying freely now. Her long black hair was falling over her shoulders and back, as her cheeks were soaked from her tears._

_"Don't cry, love" Jack soothed as he wiped tears from her cheeks._

_"You're leaving Jack, how could I not be like this?" Giselle sobbed._

_"Giselle" he whispered, "I'll come back for ye, I swear" _

_"You could be killed" she choked._

_"_When _I come back we can be a family" Jack smiled, he placed his thumb and forefinger under her chin as she looked at him confused, "What I mean is. What I'm tryin' to say is, will you marry me Giselle?" he smiled._

_Giselle smiled widely and nodded furiously._

_"Yes, Jack"_

_"I don't have a proper ring…but here" He pulled off one of his many rings, this one was silver and had a blue moon stone in the middle. He delicately slid the ring on her finger and she smiled._

_"It's beautiful Jack, a little big but beautiful" she laughed._

_"Then have this" he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a blue ribbon with flowers sewn into it._

_"Thank you Jack, it's stunning" Giselle smiled softly._

_"Jack!" a pirate yelled for the infamous Sparrow._

_"I'm comin'!" Jack yelled, he looked to his future wife and grinned, "Ye'll marry me when I get back?" he asked and she nodded. _

_"I love you" she smiled._

_Jack nodded._

_"I love yur too" he kissed her softly and left her on that dock, never to see her again._

Jack turned to Will who was still being restrained by Baron's crew. Will shook his head at Jack and Jack merely nodded. He was going to do this. He had to do this. He lost his chance at a marriage, a family, years ago because of being pirate, because he was betrayed, marooned. He wasn't going to let this happen again.

Baron loosened his grip completely from around Kate's neck, she landed with a thud on the deck and when she tried to stand Baron growled and told her to stay put.

"Sparrow are ye sure of this… decision?" Baron questioned again.

Jack nodded.

"I've never been so sure in me life"

"Ye heard him lads, tie him up" Baron yelled to his crew.

Two pirates grabbed Jack while the others made sure Jack's crew had no ideas. Jack made no attempt of running while he was tied to the mast of his ship. He didn't even change expression.

"Leave 'im be Baron, yur grudge is with me" Kate grunted and stood up.

"Ye heard him too missy, he is gonna be shot for the sake of ye" Baron corrected but then laughed, "But I think I'll be killing ye too"

"What? No!" Jack growled and struggled furiously with his bonds. "Ye made a promise!"

_"Don't cry sweetheart," Giselle breathed to her young crying daughter._

_"I'll miss you Ma" Young Kate cried at her mother's bedside._

_"It's going to be alright darling, your Grandmother can care for you" Giselle stroked her daughters hair as she struggled to breathe consistently._

_"I want you to take care of me Ma," the young girl still cried._

_"Kate listen to me, I've taught you everything I can. But you're still young and learning, you need someone to teach you more." Giselle explained to her child. "When you're old enough you can then see the world and get out of here,"_

_"Ma, you can still teach me more" Kate protested, her tears staining the sheets of her mother's bed._

_"No Katherine I can't," Giselle sighed. "But I can give you one last thing" she added. Kate looked up from her arms, "Get the box from under my bed"_

_Kate pulled her self from off the bed and looked under it, she found a small wooden box that looked like it had shared its lifetime twice over._

_"Is this it Ma?" Kate asked._

_Her mother nodded and Kate handed it to her. Giselle opened the box and it creaked loudly, louder than expected. Kate sat on the bed again and peeked inside the box. She could see old paper, probably letters, a black feather, a silver ring, which had a blue stone in the middle, small beads and a blue ribbon._

_Giselle pulled the ribbon out of the box and smiled as she handed it to her daughter. Kate took it in one hand as she inspected the white flowers that were expertly sewn in._

_"Jack- your father gave that to me" she nodded._

_Kate's eyes widened and she inspected the ribbon closer. Her Father had held this ribbon._

_"Thank you Ma" she smiled._

_Kate scooted over the bed and rested next to her mother. She breathed heavily as Giselle put an arm around her. The mother and daughter rested on the old bed until they fell asleep._

"Yur a lying bastard, Baron" Kate offended and took a swing at him.

Baron caught her small hand and hit her swiftly with the back of his. Kate's head was swung to the side from force but she turned back to him, not changing her expression.

"You hit a girl?" Will yelled out.

"Shut yur mouth" Baron yelled back and hit Kate again, who this time spat a little blood.

"Just leave her be" Jack almost begged.

Baron smirked and pushed Kate to the ground, he stalked over to Jack who looked broken. Baron's hard taps across the wood of the deck we deafening to Jack's ears. How could he have been so stupid and believe this pig?

"Beggin' are we Sparrow?" Baron laughed. "Ne'er thought I'd hear such a thing from the legendary Jack Sparrow"

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow" Will growled.

"Shut yur mouth or I'll blow yur head off!" Baron yelled to Will.

Baron turned his attention back to Jack who was worriedly watching Kate cough on the ground.

"Ye don't want me to hurt your sticky fingered rat?" Baron asked and Jack shook his head, "No? Well too bad she wronged me and she needs punishment, ye merely volunteered yurself"

"Punish me, not her" Jack glared at Baron.

"That just won't work…I don't like that idea, Jack" Baron shook his head, "I'd much rather get rid of both of ye Sparrows"

Baron lifted his pistol and clicked the safety.

Kate woke on her mother's bed to the morning sun in her face. She yawned silently and stretched her arms as she looked over to her mother, who was sleeping peacefully, her long black hair neatly tied in a long braid that lay over her shoulder. "Good morning Ma" she yawned again and was surprised when her mother didn't wake, normally she was a light sleeper. "Ma?" she whispered. Nothing. Kate breathed in heavily and shook her mother to wake her, calling her name but nothing. Kate knew she was gone but she still shook her. "Mama" she cried as tears ran down her face. "No, wake up. Don't leave me" Kate rested her head on her mother's cold-to-the-touch shoulder and hugged her tight hoping that somehow she would wake. Deep down the little girl knew that her mother had left her and gone to a better place but she wanted her to stay with her. Kate cried into her mothers shoulder as she squeezed the blue ribbon in her hand. 

"Any last words?" Baron smirked to his soon-to-be-victim.

Jack nodded.

"Kate," he called and she looked up, tears staining her face, "look for _opportune moments _in life, they're there when you know how to find them" Jack told his daughter.

Kate nodded to her Father, knowing this would be the last time she ever saw him.

"Thanks…Dad" she smiled weakly.

"Enough with the sentimental moment" Baron growled interrupting, he still had his pistol aimed, "Well Jack, this is it then, it was nice meetin' yer"

Jack closed his eyes, not wanting to see Baron's face as he fired, after a few moments Jack heard a cry of pain. He opened his eyes to she Baron falling to his knees with a dagger in his back, Jack turned to Will who was still in restraints then to Anamaria who was also still in restraints then to Kate who had a pistol aimed at members of Baron's crew.

"Alright maties, all of ye filthy rats better be off this here ship before I can say 'land ho'" Kate barked at the shocked crewmates, "Let 'em free" she told the pirates that held Will and Anamaria.

After Will and Anamaria were free they aimed at Baron's crew along with Jack's crew. Kate quickly cut Jack free and they stopped in front of the dieing Baron. He breathed heavily as Kate and Jack glared.

"Ye try and hurt the Sparrow family and ye get what ye deserve," Jack said quietly, "Take this backstabber with yur!" Jack yelled to Baron's crew, two pirates ran over and dragged him with them, back to Baron's ship.

Kate and Jack walked over to the railing of the Pearl as the sun began to rise. After a moment Kate began to laugh to herself, which was very curious.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked confused.

"I thought ye were talkin' about me for a moment there" she laughed.

"What?" Jack was still confused.

"Ye said backstabber," she explained as she stopped laughing.

"Ohh" Jack smiled as Kate sighed.

Silence squeezed between them until Kate finally spoke

"I found an opportune moment," she said proudly.

"Aye and I'm glad ye did, I was gettin' worried for a moment there," Jack almost laughed.

"Ye think I couldn't stop him?" Kate asked in mock hurt.

"Of course ya could darlin', yur a Sparrow" he claimed defiantly.

"I see" she nodded, laughing a little.

"From now on, I've decided, that Sparrow's stick together, savvy?" Jack asked.

Kate chuckled a little before answering the question she had waited for her entire life.

"Savvy" she nodded as she grinned.

---

"Are ye sure ye read it right?" Jack asked his daughter as they inconspicuously walked down a street in Port Royal.

"Of course I read it right!" Kate sniggered.

She pulled out a letter from her pocket and read it aloud as they reached a small hill.

_"Dear Kate and Jack-_ notice I'm first" she smiled and Jack grimaced, _"Elizabeth and I would love if ye could visit any time soon."_ She breathed and started the next sentence, _"We have some extraor- extrao… _interestingly _good news _–which is obvious-" she breathed again, _"Please let us know if ye can visit-"_

"Small detail we forgot" Jack added and Kate nodded.

_"From ye friend, William Turner" _Kate finished the letter and folded back in her pocket when they reached the Turner cottage.

"Right ye go first" Jack said as he opened the gate.

Kate obliged and reached the door first. Jack was far behind as she reached to knock on the door. The door swung open before she had a chance to knock and Mr. William Turner stood before her.

"'Ello" she grinned.

"Kate!" Will smiled and hugged his friend, "Jack, nice to see you" he added when Jack reached the door.

"Aye ye too, Will" Jack nodded as he shook his old friends hand.

"Well come on in" Will let the two pirates into his home, "I thought you were going to let us know if you were coming"

"Slight problem there, after we picked the letter up well…" Kate began.

"We ran out of paper" Jack grinned.

"Oh, well no problem then" Will laughed and lead the two of them into the drawing room.

They entered and found Elizabeth, a very flat-stomached Elizabeth sitting in a comfortable rocking chair, when she noticed them she stood from her comfortable position and smiled.

"Jack! Kate! How nice to see you!"

"Aye, good to see yur too" they both nodded then looked at each other surprised that they greeted her the same.

"I see you're still wearing, well, half of the dress I gave you" Elizabeth motioned to the corset that Kate wore.

"Oh yeah, well I just love the colour" she smiled.

"Alright lets see the little thing then" Jack smacked his hands together.

"I was just about to introduce you, _Jack" _Elizabeth said a little annoyed, but still smiled.

She went out of the room for a moment and returned with a tiny baby wrapped in a soft white blanket.

"It's a girl!" Will smiled proudly.

"She's beautiful" Kate smiled and played with her tiny hand.

"What's her name?" Jack asked as he watched his child amuse Will and Elizabeth's.

"Katherine" Will and Elizabeth grinned together.

Fin.

---

Well that's it. That's the last chapter.

It took me so long; it was a really difficult chapter to write.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story through out but one last thanks to Orochimaru's Ojou-san for your last comment.

So another thanks to everyone that read this, I really enjoyed writing it. And you all rock!

So everyone have a good night/day wherever in the world you may be. And remember to smile.


End file.
